


A Dumpster-Fire Wedding

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, exactly as cracky as you think it is, takes place 4 years after the events of "Interim - Logan Diaries"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: How Desmond and Remus' wedding went down.





	A Dumpster-Fire Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I had to make due to a game of truth or dare. It's 100% cannon though.

Desmond was just sleeping, dreaming lazily of a giant Danger Noodle eating exactly 58 lollipops; you know, the shit you usually do at 3am on a Sunday. Or, at least he was trying to. 

“Snakey. _ Snakey _ . ** _Snakey!_ **”

“I’m up, I’m up. For god’s sake, what do you want?”

“Let’s get married.”

_ 4 years ago, after they graduated from high school _

\---

“Snakey~”

“Hm?”

“Let’s get married!”

“_ W-What _?!”

“We’re out of school, we’re young, it’s the perfect time for us to get married!”

“_ Just because we can doesn’t mean we should! _”

“But I want to!”

“_ But it’s too early! _”

Remus pouted, and Desmond felt his resolve break just the _ tiniest _bit. He sighed.

“How about this, ask me again later, when we’re _ older _ , and maybe, _ eventually _, I’ll say yes. Deal?”

“Deal!”

What Desmond didn’t expect Remus to do when they made that deal, was for Remus to ask him again _ every day _ on that same, _ exact _day for the next 3 years. Of course, Desmond couldn’t say no forever.

_ 4 years later, at the beginning of this story _

\---

Desmond sighed, “You’re never gonna stop asking, are you?”

“Nope!” Remus cheered, _ way _too happily for 3 in the morning.

“Ok then, let’s go.”

“Hooray!”

Clad in his Slytherin-themed pajamas (green & black plaid pants with a green tee that had the words “Slytherin to your DMs” written on them in black text), Desmond went to town hall with Remus (who was wearing a matching pair of Slytherin-themed pajamas that said “They see me Slytherin, they hatin’”); where they filled out all the paperwork and became legally married.

Afterwards, Remus drove them to McDonalds (the same one where they went on their first date), where Vi, Roman, Thomas, Logan, Patton, and both of Desmond’s moms were waiting. Apparently, Remus had called them all up and brought them all there to “watch the ceremony”. 

About a month ago, Katie had gotten a license to officiate a marriage for one of Thomas’ videos, so she, of course, married them. And as they ate away at their big mac towers at 3am, Desmond just knew…

he was going to be _ so tired later _.

**Bonus** _** :** _

**When they all met up for lunch later that day, no one had any clear memory about the wedding. Just blurry patches of what happened. Of course, that was when Remus brought up his go-pro, that he had _apparently _been wearing throughout the entire event to film the whole thing. Who knew Desmond could be so good at shoving down big mac towers? **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they were all in their pajamas throughout the entire thing.


End file.
